


Steve's Got Hungry Eyes

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Watermelon Chronicles [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But then we knew that, Charity benefits are infinitely better when there's a Steve on show, M/M, Pepper is an evil genius, Sexy Times, So does Steve, Steve looks good in a suit, Tony has a filthy mouth, Tony is frustrated, hot man sex, i can't write the gay man love, seriously, thats why this is taking so long, which Tony LOVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a permanent boner, Steve isn't as coy as he seems (he's really not) and there is a charity benefit where everyone gets to dress up all fancy.</p><p>Oh, and Tony FINALLY gets his Captain into bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title for this was Steve's Like The Wind.
> 
> I may have accidentally vomited out some feels in the middle of this so apologies for that. This series wasn't really supposed to be about feels but with this pairing I can't help it sometimes.

Ten days later and Tony is pissed.  He’s _REALLY_ pissed.  Steve had just left him there in the middle of the dance floor after cumming in his pants like a teenager.  Then he’d carried on like it had never happened.  Although, Tony is suddenly _VERY_ aware of the super soldier’s mouth.  It could just be his imagination but Steve seems to have developed an oral fixation.  Either that or Tony just hasn’t noticed it before.   Since _THAT_ night, he’s always got something in his mouth whenever Tony is around.  A paint brush, a pen, an ice lolly, his own thumb as he nibbles on a nail.  He never looks at Tony when he does it so either he doesn’t know he’s doing it or he’s the world’s best actor. Whenever he notices, Tony suddenly realises that he still hasn’t kissed Steve and all the nail biting and lollipop sucking is just means that Tony’s attention hones in on those deliciously plump, pink lips.  God help him, the other day those lips were stained scarlet red thanks to a cherry popsicle and Tony had to excuse himself from the room to go jerk off furiously.  He didn’t even make it up to his floor.  Thank fuck there was no-one else in the elevator with him at the time.

The worst thing though is that he’s treating Tony like he always does and it’s driving the genius mad.  The blond hasn’t come to find him or even so much as mentioned that night in passing.  The only vague interaction they’ve had since that night was when Tony walked into the living room to see Steve with a face covered in Sharpie and Clint cackling with laughter on top of the entertainment centre.  The only other time he’s seen the blond is when he walked into the gym to find Steve in what seemed to be a rather compromising position with Darcy and Clint.

Tony is going out of his fucking mind. 

He also seems to have a permanent boner.  Seriously, he’s been hard for about 10 days straight and no matter how many times he jerks off to thoughts of the big blond; it just comes back half an hour later.  It’s exhausting, although he _IS_ impressed that his body at his age can seemingly match the refractory period of a super soldier (Tony assumes that Steve would be able to go again in seconds.  He’s done his research.). 

And Tony is _NOT_ hiding in his workshop again. No. He’s working very hard on…… stuff. Yes, he’s got lots of ‘stuff’ going on. Aside from the constant jerking off anyway, although that’s also a priority.   The fact that he’s currently sat in one of his convertibles watching Grease and drinking whisky straight out the bottle is neither here nor there.  He’s merely taking a break from working on Clint’s new arrows or Hulk’s new stretchy pants or whatever the fuck it is he’s supposed to be doing.  He is certainly _NOT_ hiding and pouting and sulking like a child.  Ok, so Tony Stark does in fact sulk _AND_ pout but that’s beside the point.

 _“Sir, Master Barton is demanding entry,”_ JARVIS announces.

“Tell him to fuck off and leave me alone,” Tony growls, slumping lower in the driver’s seat of his Mustang.

_“Sir, he’s being really quite insistent.”_

“Fine.”

“Sweet cheeks, why are you wallowing in your own stench down here when there’s a hot super solider upstairs pining for you?” Clint drawls as he stamps into the workshop and spots Tony in the ‘Stang.

“I am NOT wallowing and he is NOT pining,” Tony states, taking another swig of whisky.

“Oh, but he is,” Clint continues, hopping into the passenger side of the car and swiping the scotch.  

“He knows where I am,” Tony takes the scotch back

“Yes, he does.  And he thinks you’re hiding because you came in your pants like a rutting teenager which I, personally, find too fucking funny for words.”

“Fuck off Barton.”

“Oooo, tetchy! What’s got your panties in such a twist cookie tits?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” Tony spits back.  He’s embarrassed.  Mortified even and he can’t remember the last time he was either.  He’s Tony Stark for fucks sake.  He doesn’t do embarrassed. About anything. Ever.

“Well, you can’t hide down here forever Tin Man.  We’re all being made to go to that bullshit charity thing tomorrow night.”

Tony groans.  He hates charity galas.   It’s full of people that try to drape themselves all over him and he has to be nice and stay sober.  Well, sober-ish.  Sober enough not to incur the wrath of Pepper.  He’d happily fight Doombots all day rather than suffer the Rage of The Potts.

“So, you’re going to put your best monkey suit on, fix a smile on the pretty little face of yours and go win yourself a super solider.”

“I hate you Barton.”

“I love you too princess.”

 

*******

 

The next evening and Tony is putting the finishing touches to his bowtie.  He’s been debating whether or not to wear one at all.  It’s his fucking charity; he should be able to wear what he wants.  But he’s putting on a show tonight so bowtie it is.  Its Iron Man red, as is the lining of his jacket.  His cummerbund is gold, as are his socks.  What? They’re awesome colours.  And he’s Tony Stark so of course he’s going to accessorise in Iron Man colours.  His cufflinks though, they’re teeny, tiny Captain America shields. 

He gives himself the once over in the mirror and smirks.  Yeah, he’s hot.

“Go get ‘em tiger,”

Making his way into the communal living room, everyone is there and looking gorgeous.  They’re going to the ground floor of the tower so they may as well all go together.  Everyone is present and correct except Steve.

“Where’s Capsicle?” Tony asks with what he hopes is nonchalance.

“Probably trying to do his bowtie up.  I’ll go see if he needs a hand,” Bruce sighs before disappearing.  5 minutes later, he’d back with Steve in tow and _HOLY FUCK_. 

Yup. 

Tony is going to die from Captain America’s crazy hotness. 

Holy fucking monkey balls.

He suspects that he has Pepper to thank for taking Steve to his tailor because the beautiful deep blue suit that the blond is wearing has obviously been made to measure.  It’s caressing every muscle and every curve of the man’s body and it’s doing ridiculous things to his eyes.  If it’s at all possible, they’re even bluer than usual.  His hair is just as tousled as it was at the nightclub a few days before and he looks good enough to eat.

And fuck does Tony want to eat him.  All of him.  Every last bit.

Tony is embarrassingly hard in record time as he stares at Steve.  And he couldn’t give a fuck who in the room notices.  He’s past caring at this point.  He’s been hard for days now and he’s given up giving a shit.  A wolf-whistle breaks the stunned silence as everyone looks at Steve.

“Well, fuck me!” Darcy exclaims. 

“Seconded,” says Natasha.

“Thirded,” Clint chimes in.  He gets a dig in the ribs from Coulson for that comment but the agent is staring at Steve as well, eyes practically out on stalks.

Tony finally finds his voice and gives himself a shake, willing his hard on to deflate.  “Seeing as we’re all here, shall we go and get this over with?”

He heads to the elevator and they all pile in.  There’s not quite enough room, not with Thor AND Steve.  The blond steps out and saying he’ll get the next one.  Tony takes a deep breath and steps out with him.  He pretends he doesn’t notice everyone’s smug faces as the doors close and he’s left alone with Steve in the hallway.

“Nice suit,” Real smooth Tony, real smooth.

“Thanks.  Miss Potts took me to your tailor,” Steve replies as they both face the elevator doors.  Neither of them is looking at each other and Tony is still trying to will his erection away.

“Brings out your eyes,” Oh, for fucks sake Stark.  You’re _WAY_ smoother than this. What the fuck?

“That’s what Miss Potts said.”

They stand in silence for a bit longer until Tony finds his voice from somewhere.

“Cap, about the other night……..,” But before he can carry on, the elevator dings and Steve gets in.

“Coming Tony?”

“Na, I forgot……something.  See you downstairs in a moment,” Tony lies and the doors close, taking Steve to the floors below.

“Fuck my life……….”

 

*******

 

The evening is grating on and it’s everything that Tony hates about these things.  Most of the women have tried hitting on him, as well as some of the men.  He just grins and bares it and tries not to constantly search out Steve in the crowd.  He dances with person after person and makes nice to keep Pepper happy.  He’s tired, he’s more sober than drunk and he’s horny.  Really, _REALLY_ horny.  He considers just leaving with one of the many people that have been throwing themselves at him but he really wants Steve.  He wants the super solider spread out on his bed, writhing and moaning underneath him as he finally gets his hands and his tongue on that perfect body.  Tony bets he tastes like apple pie and freedom.  He tunes out whatever the his latest dance partner is saying as they waltz around the dance floor and thinks instead about how Steve would look with his dick shoved down Tony’s throat.  Maybe he doesn’t go for that.  Or maybe he’d rather be the one of the receiving end.  Has Steve even got laid?  Maybe Tony can teach him.  And doesn’t that just bring more than a few ideas to mind?  Tony teaching the world’s only super soldier how to suck cock.  He could teach him exactly the way he likes things.  It’d be like Steve was made just for him.  It’s a selfish thought but who cares? 

Fuck does Tony want the good Captain.  He’s never wanted anything so much in his life.  His dick twitches a little in his pants and he sighs inwardly, willing it to stop.  He doesn’t want the jabbering socialite currently in his arms to get the wrong idea and think that it’s for her.

“I’m awfully sorry ma’am but could I cut in?” Says a voice and Tony is snapped out of his illicit daydream to find Steve at his side.  The woman looks disgruntled but allows it and before he can object, Steve is rather expertly waltzing Tony around the dance floor.

“You looked like you needed rescuing,” Steve smiles down at the genius.

“Thanks.  She was unbearably dull.   Hate these things,” Tony replies, and no, he’s most definitely _NOT_ blushing.  Tony Stark does _NOT_ blush.  Then it suddenly occurs to him: “Hey, who taught you how to dance like this? I mean, dancing in a nightclub is one thing but this?”

“Y’know, for a genius, you’re not that smart,” Steve chuckles fondly.  “I may be a man out of time, but this? This I know.  I went to enough dances with Bucky, I just never found the right partner.”

Tony’s throat closes for a moment and he can’t help the clenching in his stomach.   Did Steve just mean……..? 

“Besides, I like dancing with you,” Steve says softly, blue eyes smiling as he twirls them around the floor.  

“Yeah, about that…..”Tony began, hoping to swallow the rather inconvenient lump in his throat to talk about the other night.

“What about it?”

“Well, you kinda abandoned me on the dance floor with cum in my pants Cap,” Steve blushes a little as Tony ploughs on. “I’m not going to ask why – lord knows I deserved it.  I just want to know if you meant all the things you said.”  Tony watches as Steve’s pupils widen, leaving barely a sliver of blue around the outside and smirks.  Maybe he’s not the only one that’s been thinking about what Steve had said 3 days ago.  The blond swallows thickly and his hand on Tony’s waist tightens as he pulls him in closer and, oh yeah, that’s a nice angle.  Tony can totally work with that.  “Well?  Did you?  Because if you did, I’ve got a few ideas of my own.”

Steve’s breath hitches as Tony pushes his hips closer and oh, hello there Not-So-Little-Steve.  Yeah, Tony wants that shoved down his throat until he can’t breathe.  If that doesn’t work for Steve then maybe  he can convince him to let him touch it.  Just once. 

Fuck he wants to get his hands on Steve’s cock.

To be fair, he wants to get his hands on all of Steve.

Steve manages to tear his eyes away from Tony’s and leans down so his mouth is level with the brunet’s ear. 

“Oh I meant it.  All of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, SO sorry that its taking so fecking long to finish this bloody thing. RL has thrown me no end of curve balls lately and I just haven't had the time.
> 
> But I have written a little bit more so thought i'd post what I have rather than wait to finish the whole thing.
> 
> So enjoy. Oh, and there may be a teensy bit of angst in this chapter but nothing too heavy.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Point them out and i'll change them.
> 
> Toodles!

Two hours later and Tony is teetering on the edge of full blown temper tantrum (yes, a temper tantrum) and he's not ashamed to admit it. Steve had danced with him some more before oh-so politely leaving him on the dance floor (again) to attend to the reason that all the Avengers had been roped into tonight – smooth talking potential donors into giving money to the Maria Stark Foundation. Tony is watching the blond from the bar and its doing his semi-boner no favours as he watches Steve charm and sweet talk every overly enthusiastic New York socialite in the room. He's at least managed to get his mouth to stop watering at the sight of Steve in that suit, but the promise of what is to come later is making his skin itch. Anyway, its his fucking charity and he's waited two fucking hours so surely he can get away with grabbing Steve and getting the fuck out of dodge.  Can't he?

“Don't even think about it,” Pepper's voice cuts through his escape plan and he huffs in irritation.

“But Peppeeee _rrrr_.....” Tony whines. “ _Look_ at him. I mean, _FUCK.”_

“ _NO_ Tony _.”_

“Awww, come _on_ ,” Tony continues to whine and pout. “And anyway, this is your fault. I know you took him to see Maitland. That suit can only be your doing, you devious little minx.”

“Well, you've got me there,” Pepper chuckles, sipping champagne as she looks over at Steve, currently twirling someone around the dance floor who is old enough to be his grandmother. Or the other way around. Either way, she's ancient. “I did a good job then?”

Tony doesn't dignify that with an answer, just glares at her over the top of his champagne glass. Pepper gives him an affectionate scowl before moving off to woo more prospective donors. “Oh, and I like a 5 inch heel,” She throws over her shoulder, knowing full well that she'll soon have at least 5 new pairs of Louboutins as a silent thank you. She's a damn fine woman, the best and Tony takes a moment to lament the fact that it hadn't worked out between them. She just couldn't take watching him fly off into battle and wondering if he'd ever come back again. Tony sighs as he watches her smile and make nice with the donors. Yup. Pepper is the best.

“Penny for them,” A low and husky voice whispers in his ear and Tony shivers at warm puff of air that ghosts over the back of his neck at Steve's words.

“Now that would be telling,” Tony drawls and turns to face Steve and oh yeah, he's itching to get out of there just as much as Tony is. He walks his fingers up Steve's buttoned waistcoat, already thinking about what lies underneath. Oh, who's he kidding? He's been thinking about that since he first saw Steve in the suit earlier. His lips quirk at the thought of getting to undress Cap slowly, like a super solider sized present just for him.

“What?” Steve breaks through his thoughts.

“Oh nothing,” Tony sighs, his eyes taking in the strong neck that he wants to lick and bite at. He wants to drag Steve into a dark corner and rub off against him. He wants Steve to pin him to a wall and rut against him in that suit like a teenager. He wants a lot of things and he wants them right the fuck now.

“Ewwww! Can't you guys take that somewhere else?!” Of course it's Clint that interupts and Tony hadn't realised he's been leaning in quite as close as he had to Steve.  “Actually, _DO_ take it somewhere else. As soon as possible. Yes. Good plan.”

“What's the pool up to now Robin Hood?” Tony asks knowing full well that the entire tower has a bet going.  He doesn't take his eyes from the Captain's lips as he talks to Clint and can't help biting his own at how plump and pink Steve's look.

“A lot so chop, chop you two! Go get jiggy with it upstairs.”

“Get jiggy with it? _Really_ Katniss?” Tony finally turns to see Clint casually leaning up against the bar next to them with a huge grin on his face. “And maybe if you stopped cock blocking me....”

Clint just rolls his eyes and stalks off to find Coulson in the crowd. Tony turns back just in time to see the smirk that Steve tries to cover up and cocks his head to one side. He's starting to suspect that Captain America may have thrown his own hat into the betting ring himself. The longer he looks, the smirk slowly makes its way back onto Steve's face and Tony is pretty sure that it's time to be leaving.

“Want to leave?” Steve breathes as Tony goes back to staring at his lips. All he can do is nod and Steve takes his hand before heading towards the Avenger's elevator. They pass Pepper on the way and she gives Tony a fond roll of her eyes as he throws her a wink. He then sees Coulson begrudingly hand Clint a wad of notes as the archer grins manically. Natasha has her arms crossed but the look on her face is as equally pleased as Clint's.  Except without the grin. Steve pulls him into the elevator and as soon as the doors are closed, Tony finds himself crowded against the back wall, a strong arm on either side of his head as Steve looms over him, almost nose to nose. Now this is more like it.

“See something you like soldier?” Tony says and it comes out as more of a squeak than he'd like. Smooth Stark, real smooth. Steve's lips quirk at the high pitched sound as his eyes darken. He nods slowly and lowers his head a little more. Tony notices that Steve is deliberately not using his body to keep him pinned and he almost laughs at how much of a tease it is. He'd also like to personally thank whoever has been teaching him such deliciously evil tricks. His lips are so close but he'll be damned if he's going to give in first. Tony may not be best known for his patience and right now it's stretched to the limit, but he won't be the one that breaks first dammit. They stay like that, just breathing each other's air, Steve's lips _finally_ within kissing distance, until the elevator stops and the doors open silently onto the penthouse level. Steve doesn't move for a few moments, just takes his time gazing into Tony's eyes and just before the genius thinks he can't take any more, he moves away and out into the cavernous living space. Tony follows after a beat, his heart pounding, dick stirring relentlessly in his dress pants, and heads straight for the bar. He pours himself a generous scotch and watches Steve as he moves over by the floor to ceiling windows that look out over Manhattan.

“Hard to believe it's only been a year,” Steve says, his voice small as he takes in the sight of the city at night. Tony feels a pang of sadness as he remembers the level of destruction left behind in the wake of the Chitauri attack. But the city had bounced back and they'd all done their part. Tony pushes the images of open, empty space and the senstation of falling to the back of his mind. That's _NOT_ what tonight is about.

“Now Captain, lets have no talk of that tonight,” Tony says but his voice is softer than he means it to be. He knows that they all carry the scars of that day, perhaps Steve more so than the rest of them: freshly defrosted and trying to lead a team of strangers whilst having to suppress his own sense of loss and the shock of waking up 70 years in the future.

“Sorry Tony,” Steve visibly shakes himself and turns to give Tony a warm, genuine smile. It's a smile that Tony has very quickly come to love whenever it's directed at him. A smile that's all Steve Rogers and no Captain America. A private, slightly lopsided quirk of those fucking gorgeous lips that speaks volumes about the man under the layers of a Star Spangled icon. Tony meets his eyes and gives him a rare, honest smile of his own. They both know how the memories of that day still effect them and it doesn't need to be said. The longer they look at each other, the heavier with promise the room gets until Tony's all the way hard again at how Steve is very obviously undressing him with those blown baby blues. In fact, he's a little surprised that his suit hasn't just started to peel itself from his body under the weight of that look.

Tony eventually breaks the spell by clearing his throat and murmuring to his AI:

“Oh JARVIS?”

“ _Yes sir?_ ”

“Something approriate for the mood, if you please.”

“ _With pleasure sir._ ”

A second later and the silky voice of Ella Fitzgerald is quietly lilting through the room.

“Now, where were we?” Tony says has he saunters towards Steve, gently putting his hands on Steve's hips and moving them both to the music. “So, half the tower has been conspiring against me it would seem,” Tony states, pressing himself against Steve and looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “Tsk, tsk Captain.”

“I wouldn't say conspriring exactly,” Steve chuckles, a low rumble at the back of his throat as he looks at Tony, taking in the faint flush of arousal peppering his cheek bones. “Conspiring would suggest something untoward.”

“Oh but Captain, I've been having some _VERY_ untoward thoughts about you lately,” Tony drawls, tracing a finger up Steve's left arm towards his collar. “Downright indecent in fact.”

Steve arches an eyebrow as Tony's nimble fingers find his tie and start to loosen it. He pops the top few buttons of the blond's shirt and slips a hand under the collar. Steve tries not to shiver at such a simple touch but he's fighting a losing battle when it comes to Tony. Those wonderfully calloused fingers slide up and around to the back of his neck, a thumb slowly massaging circles just behind his ear. Tony revels in just having himself pressed against Steve from hips to chest and watches as the super soldiers lips part slightly, an almost silent sigh escaping him as that thumb works its magic.

“I'm gonna kiss you now,” Tony purrs, a gentle tug on Steve's neck pulling those delicious lips closer until finally, _finally_ they're pressed against his own and yeah, he knew this was going to be good. Steve is a little hesitant but he's letting Tony lead. He takes it slow, just a languid brush of lips at first before he ups the pressure a little. He pulls Steve's bottom lip between his own gently and fuck are those lips everything he thought they would be: soft, plump and made for kissing. Tony hums in the back of his throat and slants his head slightly and that angle right there? _Perfect._

Steve slides his hands under Tony's suit jacket and behind to the small of his back, splaying his fingers and tugging him that little bit closer. In Tony's mind, they're wearing far too many clothes but he's been waiting a long fucking time for this so he's going to enjoy it. And he's surprised at just how much he'd be happy to keep kissing Steve. Just keep doing this until both their lips are bruised and swollen. But he's got plans and that thought makes him kiss Steve a little harder, swiping his tongue against the blond's bottom lip and being gleefully delighted when Steve offers absolutely no resistance at all. He slides his tongue into Steve's mouth, suddenly desperate to taste more and yeah, _there's_ his boner. His hand on the back of Steve's neck tightens and he can't help the small moan from escaping. Steve just swallows it and kisses him back harder. It doesn't take long to disintergrate into a scorchingly hot kiss, all heat and teeth and tongue and fuck where did Steve learn to kiss like this? The sweet, apple pie exterior is all lies - Captain America is a filthy, dirty kisser and Tony fucking loves it.

Eventually, Tony has to come up for air thanks to not having a super serum enhanced lung capacity. He rests his forehead against Steve's and he's panting like he's just run a few miles.

“Fuck _Steve_ , where'd you learn to kiss like that?” Tony gasps, a little laugh escaping.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” Steve smirks.

“Gentlemen don't kiss like that,” Tony does laugh then and Steve's smile widens with a glint in his eyes. “Which is something I'm more than OK with.”

Tony pulls Steve in for another kiss, this time with more force and more greed. Steve just gives it right back as he snakes his hands down to the genius' ass. That gives him the leverage to pull the brunet closer and _hello_ Not-So-Little-Steve, it's been a while. Tony makes a noise of surprise when Steve effortlessly lifts him by the back of his thighs so he can wrap his legs around the blond's waist. It's not often that Tony gets manhandled rather than being the one doing the manhandling, and it's yet another thing on the evergrowing list of things that he's just fine with when it comes to Steve. Yessir. Yes indeed.  Steve can do whatever the fuck he wants with him because _sweet holy fuckballs,_  they're only kissing and he's already so far gone that right now?  He'll take whatever Steve wants to give him. Or do to him.  He doesn't fucking _care,_ just as long as they get naked within the next 5 seconds or he won't be held responsible for his actions. And it would seem that the good Captain is a mind reader as well because almost as soon as Tony has thought it, he's being carried to the bedroom whilst still being wrapped around that ridiculously small waist. Seriously, how can Steve's waist be that small? Its fucking ridiculous.

Now they're in the bedroom, Tony has a dilemma. He wants to get them both naked but he also wants to keep kissing Steve. And he can't do one whilst doing the other. While he's thinking logistics, a frustrated little noise escapes his throat and Steve pulls away, forcing an even louder noise of frustration from Tony. When the brunet opens his eyes (when the fuck did he close them?), Steve is giving him that fond smile that makes his heart melt just a little bit more. It's lopsided and his eyes are hooded and its adorable. Yes, Tony thinks Steve is adorable so sue him for thinking that Captain America is the most adorable thing he's ever fucking seen. And he really is with that look on his face and his hair all mussed from where Tony has been grabbing hold of it.

“What?” Tony huffs, still revelling in the fact that Steve is essentially holding him up one handed because the other one is currently between Tony's shoulder blades. And fuck if that isn't the hottest thing. Steve doesn't answer him, just looks down at Tony's kiss swollen lips and his smile gets a little wider. He doesn't waste time in leaning in to nip gently at Tony's bottom lip making a pleased little noise when Tony moans and grips Steve's hips tighter with his thighs. That seems to spur Steve into some sort of action because the next thing he knows, Tony is being slammed into the wall next to the bedroom door and his self control seems to be slipping now because now he has Tony pinned: he's grinding his hips into the genius and kissing him until he can't breathe. When he finally pulls away, they're both panting heavily and Tony wants to make Steve lose a bit more of that control. He's well aware that Steve could break him in half with one finger but that's just half the fun, isn't it? Making the good Captain lose that legendary self control and patience and just take Tony any what he wants.

“Didn't know you had in you Cap,” Tony pants and Steve just smirks back at him.

“I don't. Not yet anyway,” And _there's_ that sass. Maybe Tony is finally rubbing off on the blond he thinks.  Oooo, rubbing off, good plan.

“As wonderful as that sounds baby blue, that's not quite how I see this going tonight,” Tony manages to grind out as Steve scrapes his teeth down his neck.

“Oh?”

“No. In about 10 seconds, I'm going to get on my knees and you're going to choke me with this,” Tony purrs, getting a hand inbetween them and stroking Steve through his pants. “And then after that, you're going to pin me down on the bed and fuck me into the mattress. I want to feel it tomorrow Captain. I want to be able to feel it for days.”

The groan that Tony's words rip put of Steve go straight to his cock and if that isn't a big, green light telling Tony that the not-so-innocent Captain America is right on board with that plan then he doesn't know what the fuck is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets what he wants. And Steve says fuck a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry that it’s taken me this long to finish this bloody fic. So very sorry. I had total writers block when it came to this chapter so went off and wrote other stuff. Then I got caught up in that instead and this fic just sort of got left in the corner gathering dust.
> 
> But look! ‘TIS FINISHED! FINALLY! To those of you that have stuck with this one, I hope it was worth the wait and that I’ve done this pairing justice. I suck at writing gay porn so if it’s lacking, I can only apologise and offer cake as compensation. If you have any pointers on how I can make it better, please do let me know. Can’t learn anything if no-one flags any issues they have with it!
> 
> Oh, and there may some feels mixed in there too.

Steve moves back ever so slightly and Tony seizes the opportunity to unhook his legs and slither to his knees between the blond and the wall.  He hears Steve's breath hitch and when he looks up the super soldier's body, he's looking down at Tony with wide eyes and parted lips.  

“Tony....” Steve breathes and it's not a warning, more like a need to say his name.  His eyes are impossibly blown and he's watching the genius with intent.  Tony slides his hands up Steve's thighs, ridiculously huge, solid thighs until they come to rest on his hips.  He leans in to press his cheek against the Captain's crotch, heart pounding because he's _finally_ about to get what he's wanted for what feels like fucking  _forever._   He feels a hand card through his hair and even just that sends a shudder through his whole body.  He feels like his entire body is just one over sensitive pleasure nerve.  He's wanted this for so long and so fucking badly that he's pretty sure that wherever and however Steve touches him tonight, it's going to feel fucking _amazing_.  Although, now he's finally got Steve _exactly_ where he wants him, he suddenly feels like he has absolutely no idea what he's doing.  It's like he's 15 all over again and trying to stumble through his first ever sexual encounter.  It's pathetic.  He feels pathetic.  What if he can't deliver?  After the build up to this exact moment has been enough to melt the panties of any hot blooded human, how can he _possibly_ live up to everything he's promised?  He inwardly curses his smart mouth and firmly-in-the-gutter mind.  

“Tony?”  

“Just......”  

“You ok?”  

Tony breathes deep and forces himself to look up at Steve again.  His brow is furrowed as he looks down at the brunet, concern and doubt in his eyes and Tony mentally slaps himself for being such a pussy.  Of  _course_  Steve has picked up on his hesitation.  He's  _Steve_.  He's always so concerned about the welfare of his team, always there for them all to talk to.  He's so fucking intuitive, the bastard.  

“Tony, we don't have to.....”  

“Ah, Ah!” Tony holds up a finger and stops that train of thought before Steve can finish it.  God help him, he wants this more than coffee.  “I've wanted this, wanted _you_ for a long fucking time.  It's just that now I actually have you in my greedy little paws, I'm can't figure out what I want first.” 

“Well, you could....,”Steve arches an eyebrow and nods to the tent in the front of his dress pants.  Who knew that the good Captain would be so forward?  He's blushing slightly but there's no hesitant stutter.  Maybe living with Tony for this long has got him used to all the filth that fills the tower whenever he and Clint are around.  Steve looks at him for a moment, really looks at him, his brow still furrowed as he takes in Tony's face and he always could see straight through him.  He may have schooled his face into his patented Stark Media Face but he knows that his eyes are giving him away.  And he's never been able to hide from Steve.  He's tried, he really has but Steve seems to have a perfectly honed Tony Bullshit-O-Metre.  “Want to try that again?”  

“I just....,” Tony begins but he stops as Steve slithers to his knees in front of Tony and isn't that just like him?  The big blond has always been so aware of his size, how intimidating it can be sometimes so of _course_ Cap is getting down onto his level.  

“Tony, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to,” Steve says softly, an enormous hand coming up to cup the side of Tony's face and he can't help leaning into it.  “I'm not in any rush, are you?  I was thinking maybe I’d like to take you on a date.  Or three.”  

At that, Tony's eyes widen.  He knew his feelings for Steve had been deepening over the past however long but he wasn't prepared to be ridiculously happy about the fact that Steve didn't want this to be just a one-time thing.  He can't help launching himself at Steve then, knocking him backwards and onto the floor in a messy tangle of limbs as he claims Steve's mouth again fiercely.  He's hungry for all of Steve and he's not above getting him naked right there on the floor.  

“Tony....”  

“Mmm....”  

“Maybe we should....”  

“Busy...”  

“The bed?”  

Oh yeah, the bed.  The ridiculously huge bed in his bedroom that is just a couple of feet in front of them. 

“Too far.”  

“Tony, it's right _there_.”  

“Too far.  And I'm too busy trying to get you naked.  Why the fuck are you wearing so many clothes?” 

Steve chuckles and gently nudges Tony from on top of him so he can wriggle free.  Somehow, and Tony will be asking JARVIS to relay the footage later, Steve manages to slide out from underneath him, scoop him up and deposit him on the bed before Tony even realises that he's moved.  He blinks slowly, looking up at Steve with slight bewilderment on his face.  

“Wow, OK.  That was all kinds of hot.  So as well as being the world's one and only super solider, you're also a ninja?”  

“Trained in the ways of stealth and a master tactician,” Steve smirks and since when did he get so tall?  Oh yeah, sitting on the bed.   He gets his knees under him so he’s kneeling in front of Steve at the end of the bed and slides his hands up and under the blond’s suit jacket until he gets to the buttons on his waistcoat.  He starts to undo them one by one until all that’s left between Tony’s eager hands and acre after acre of perfect skin is the fabric of Steve’s shirt.  He starts on those buttons as he looks up at Steve and his breath catches a little when he takes in the slightly parted lips, swollen from kissing and the blown eyes and Tony moans because Jesus fucking _Christ......_

Tony carries on unwrapping his supersized gift by the making short work of the buttons on Steve’s shirt and when he slowly pushes apart all the layers, he’s rewarded by miles and miles of smooth, perfect skin that he lets his fingers linger on as he pushes the shirt and waistcoat aside and off.  Steve’s skin twitches as the genius’ calloused fingers catch slightly on his skin but he’s not shying away.  In fact, he most definitely arches closer and Tony can’t help himself: he needs to know what Steve tastes like.  When his lips meet Steve’s skin, the solider groans and that goes straight to Tony’s cock.  He’s never heard Steve make that sound and swears to himself right then and there to wring that noise out of his Captain whenever he gets the chance.  And Steve, much to Tony’s delight, turns out to be quite vocal.  With every brush of his lips and tender touch of his fingers seems to have little moans and gasps tumbling from Steve’s lips.  Tony can’t quite believe that anyone can be this responsive and he’s suddenly worried that Steve is just making those delicious little noises to humour him.  He pauses in his appraisal of the blond’s frankly _ridiculous_ abs to look up the planes of muscle on show and seek out Steve’s eyes.  He needs the reassurance of those blue, blue eyes of his and when he finds them, they’re completely blown, half covered by heavy lids and Steve has got that goofy grin of his plastered all over his face.  Yeah, he’s not faking.  And Tony mentally kicks himself for thinking that this beautiful man under his hands would do that to him. 

“Sorry.  It’s the serum.  It enhanced sensitivity too,” Steve pouts a little, almost ashamed to admit it and Tony’s brain short circuits briefly at the endless possibilities that presents. 

“Baby, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” 

“Baby?” 

“You don’t like that?” Steve bites his lip and that’s all the answer Tony needs.  “Because I’ve got plenty more where that came from, love muffin.” 

“Love muffin?  _Really_ Tony? You’re going to call me love muffin?  _Now_?” Steve laughs and that is just what Tony needs to relax all the way.  He never has to worry if he’s with Steve.  “My dick has literally never been this hard and you’re going to call me fucking _love muffin_?” 

Tony nearly chokes on his own spit because yeah, he’s never going to get used to _Captain Fucking America_ being so blunt and brazen.  And he still needs to find out who got Steve back in touch with all the swearing because every time he does it, the Brooklyn boy that lurks under the apple pie exterior comes out to play and that....that just pushes pretty much _all_ of Tony’s buttons.  Especially when his voice goes all low and sounds like he’s just swallowed a bucket of gravel.  

“You want some help with that tiger?” 

“Tig.....Oh for the love of.....Tony?” 

“Yes beautiful?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“Why?  You gonna give me something to occupy my mouth with?” Tony drawls, trailing a finger up the front of Steve’s dress pants making the blond shiver.  He doesn’t answer, just simply unbuckles his belt, unzips and takes himself out of his boxer briefs before Tony’s brain can even compute what the fuck is going on.  His mouth drops open as he looks at Steve’s cock and holy fuck, even that’s perfect.  Of course Captain America’s cock is perfect, why the fuck wouldn’t it be?  Tony’s mouth waters as he looks at the head that is flushed such a deep red that it almost looks painful.  There’s a thick vein running along the underside and Tony’s bites his lip at the thought of what it’ll feel like on his tongue in about oh, 10 seconds.  

Another perfect thing about Steve’s cock is that it’s not huge.  It’s big, yes, but it’s not the monster of legend.  70 years is a long time for stories to become warped and twisted but the reality?  The reality is fucking _perfect_.  Tony doesn’t think he’ll be able to swallow Steve whole, even with his non-existent gag reflex but he’s going to have a damn good try. 

“Ain’t gonna suck itself Stark,” Steve smirks from above and yeah, _there’s_ the Brooklyn Tony has come to crave in the last thirty minutes. 

“Tsk, tsk Captain,” Tony shoots back, settling himself on the bed more comfortably, spreading his knees so that it pushes his ass out and arches his back.   He grabs hold of Steve’s hips to steady himself and then bends forwards to lick a stripe up Steve’s cock, humming when he pulls away and licks his still swollen lips.  “Patience.” 

Steve’s epic Eyebrow of Sass disappears towards his perfect hairline and with a sly looking smirk, slides his fingers into Tony’s hair, grabbed hold and the moan that wrenches out of the brunet is positively pornographic because Jesus _fuck_ , who knew that the good Captain had it in him?  With one hand in Tony’s hair and one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Steve manoeuvres Tony just where he wants him and the genius doesn’t argue.  He doesn’t _want_ to argue.  His mouth is already watering when Steve rubs the head of his dick across Tony’s bottom lip, a pink tongue coming out to taste as Steve practically purrs in satisfaction.  Tony lets his jaw drop open and Steve slides himself in like be belongs there and Tony moans happily around his mouthful.  Steve feels fucking _perfect_ on his tongue: heavy, velvet smooth and the taste, oh the taste..... Tony thinks he’d be more than happy to exist on just this as Steve holds himself there for a moment, lets Tony feel the weight of him.  His breath hitches when Tony flattens his tongue against the underside of his cock and that spurs him into starting a slow, gentle rhythm of fucking into Tony’s mouth, never quite pushing back far enough to enter his throat.  It’s nice but it’s not what Tony wants seeing as he can still breath and he wants Steve as far down his throat as possible until his air is cut off and he’s starting to black out from the lack of oxygen.  He looks up at Steve, challenge in his eyes and the blond’s smirk widens as he pulls Tony off his cock.  And because Steven Grant Rogers is a goddamn fucking tease, he holds his cock just far enough away that Tony has to strain against the hand in his hair to try and get another taste. 

“For fucks _sake_ Rogers, just fuck my damn throat,” Tony whines completely unashamedly because he _wants_ this.  Sweet _Jesus_ does he want this.

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Steve chuckles.  Fucking _chuckles_ and that forces a growl out of Tony because as much as he loves the teasing, and he really, _really_ does, he doesn’t like being played at his own game, especially not by Captain America.  He tightens his grip on Steve’s hips and it’s a pity that the good Captain heals so fast because Tony thinks that he’d quite like the bruises he’s putting there to stay for a few days.  Steve gets the message and pulls Tony’s head back towards him, shoving his cock down the brunet’s throat with much more force than before.  Tony groans as loud as he can around the perfect dick in his mouth as Steve sets a punishing rhythm.  Tony does nothing but let the super soldier do exactly what he as he pleases.  He starts drooling on himself, his saliva mixing with Steve’s pre-cum and running down his chin.  He thinks he might just come in his pants, _again_ , just from the feeling of Steve abusing his mouth.  The fact that he’s still fully dressed, bowtie and all, is just fuel to the fire currently building rapidly between his legs.  He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder than he is but when Steve’s glorious cock slips into the back of his throat and the blond give the loudest moan yet, Tony is pretty sure that his own dick is harder than fucking steel right now.  Seriously, he could hammer nails with it. 

“ _Tony_...” Steve gasps when he brings his hand up to close around Tony’s neck to feel his cock filling the brunet’s throat.  It’s a broken, awe filled gasp and Tony manages to prise his bliss filled eyes open long enough to look up Steve’s body to find the blond staring back down at him with look of disbelief and lust.  Tony can’t help whimpering at the sight, the sound completely muffled by Steve’s cock in the back of his throat.  The movement makes Steve’s eye flutter shut and before Tony’s vision can start to cloud over from lack of oxygen, Steve pulls back enough to let him pull a breath in through his nose.  Steve groans again when Tony greedily tries to push forward enough to get Steve down his throat again.  “Tony, I’m....” 

Tony moans loudly again and Steve snaps his hips forward once, twice and on the third time, pulls back so that he can spill over Tony’s tongue with a shout of the genius’ name.  The brunet looks up to watch Steve come apart and fuck is it a sight to behold.  His head is thrown back, solid jaw clenched and vein standing out on his neck as his whole body tenses into stillness, his hips the only part of him giving little jerks.  And that’s all Tony needs to give a repeat performance of the other night in the club by coming in his pants completely untouched.  What little part of his considerable brain power is still working thinks that this better not be becoming a habit or his dry cleaner is going to start asking questions.  

“Did you just....,” Steve asks and Tony nods as the blond’s hand tightens in his hair.  “Fuck, that’s.... _come here_....” Steve pulls on messy brunet locks and Tony goes without argument so that his Captain can take his lips in a bruising kiss, licking the taste of himself from his mouth.  He seems to like that if the groan that escapes is anything to go by and Tony manages to loosen his death grip on Steve’s hips so that he can bury his hands in the silky soft stands of the blond’s hair.  When Steve has decided that he’s chased every last drop of himself from Tony’s mouth, he pulls back and rests his forehead against the engineer’s. 

“That was.... yeah,” Steve chuckles quietly and Tony can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.  Steve looks a little surprised, with the situation or himself Tony can’t tell.  All he knows is that he looks too adorable for words.  He also thinks that all these new sides of Steve that he’s seeing tonight are going to be the death of him.  In the space of about 3 hours, he’s seen several new smiles, more than a few new facial expressions and Tony knows that he’s royally fucked because he can’t get enough.  Doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of Steve.  Every time he gets to see more of Steve, the more of his heart he hands over to the man. 

The scariest part of it all is that he finds he’s actually more than OK with that. 

“You’d better be able to go again Rogers,” Tony smirks and fuck his voice sounds _wrecked_.  Well, he has just had the worlds only super serum enhanced dick down his throat so that’s hardly a surprise.  He flops backwards and sprawls on his back on the bed, licking his lips and watching Steve through hooded eyes as the blond starts stripping off the rest of his clothes.  “Slow down beautiful.  It’s not every day I get to see the embodiment of human perfection strip off in front of me for the first time.  I wanna make this last.” 

Steve slows down, making a show of letting his dress pants drop to the floor, his boxer briefs stretched over the top of his thighs.  And Tony can see that Not So Little Steve is starting to get interested again and he can’t help the absolutely filthy grin that spreads across his face at the endless possibilities that promises.  Steve pushes his underwear down his legs and steps out of them, kicking them off to the side before straightening up. 

“Fuck, you’re magnificent,” Tony whispers, more to himself than Steve, his eyes slowly mapping the blond’s truly amazing body.  The low light of the bedroom casts shadows across Steve’s body, highlighting every muscle, every perfect curve.  When his eyes travel back up his Captain’s body, the face that greats him isn’t that of a star spangled American icon but the one of a defiant and determined skinny boy from Brooklyn.  There’s uncertainty there too thanks to Tony having gone completely silent.  It makes Tony’s heart clench because despite the fact that Steve has the weight of the world on frankly ridiculously wide shoulders, he’s still just _Steve_.  Steve Rogers, the little guy.  Tony reaches for him with grabby hand motions which gets him a relieved smile.  “C’mere.” 

Steve goes, crawling up the bed and settling next to Tony who pulls him into a surprisingly chaste kiss given what they’ve just been doing.  They lose themselves for what could be hours, the soft slide of lips and tangled limbs that Tony hopes will be a permanent fixture in his life from now on.  He realises some time later when he has Steve doing unspeakable things to his neck that he’s still fully clothed.  And that’s just not acceptable, not when he has all that perfect, super solider skin under his hands when he could be just as naked and having Steve pressed against him, skin on skin.  Not So Little Steve is now standing to full attention and Tony is pretty sure it’s a crime that he’s not buck assed naked right now so that he can feel their cocks sliding together. 

“I’m not naked.  Why am I not naked?” Tony murmurs into Steve’s hair and the blond doesn’t reply, just sits up to straddle the genius and start loosening his bowtie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.  His jacket has mysteriously disappeared and Tony files that fact away for later analysis.  He doesn’t remember taking it off which means that Steve is a sneaky, sneaky super solider.  

When Tony has been freed of his shirt and undershirt, Steve stills, his eyes transfixed by the arc reactor.  Tony watches as the blond stares on awe, the blue light making his eyes impossibly bluer.  He brings up a hand, stopping just before actually touching and lifting his eyes to Tony’s in silent permission.  The brunet nods, quietly grateful that Steve is asking and realises that Steve must have read all the files on it, knows that Tony doesn’t let just anyone touch the arc, not after what happened with Obie.  Steve gives him that small, secret smile and gently places his hand over the arc, obscuring the light somewhat and his smile widens. 

“It’s amazing,” Steve whispers, his eyes locking with Tony’s.  “I’ve always thought that.  But then it _would_ be amazing because _you_ built it.” 

The absolute conviction in Steve’s voice melts Tony’s shrapnel filled heart just that little bit more.  It’s so earnest and so full of wonder that Tony is horrified to discover that he’s blushing.  Fucking _blushing._   And Tony fucking Stark does _not_ blush.  That seems to please Steve because he smiles that wide smile of his and bends to place a kiss in the middle of the reactor.  Then, much to Tony’s delight, starts to map every inch of Tony’s torso with his lips and tongue.  He leaves little nips here and there and in an embarrassingly short space of time, Tony is squirming against the sheets.  He’s not above having to beg Steve to get his pants undone and off but then there the blond goes with his mindreading again and before Tony even registers it, his pants, socks and underwear are gone.  That’s when Steve makes the absolutely _genius_ move of sliding up Tony’s body until they’re pressed gloriously naked against each other _finally_.  There isn’t a sliver of air between them anywhere and Tony moans loudly when Steve shifts his hips just so and their cock line up alongside each other. 

“Fuck, that feels fucking _perfect,_ ” Tony gasps, fingers digging into the meat of Steve’s shoulders when the Captain rolls his hips and the friction makes the brunet’s eyes roll into the back of his head.  Now Tony may not be a spring chicken anymore but his cock is most definitely back in the game, almost painfully so.  He’s happy to just carry on as they are, feel both of them spill between them as they rut against each other.  But he’d be even happier if he came with Steve perfect cock up his ass.  “Lube.  Top drawer. Bedside table.” 

Steve reluctantly peels himself away from Tony, reaching over the enormous bed to fumble with the drawer and come back with lube and condoms.  He holds the latter up to Tony with a questioning look. 

“I’m clean and you can’t catch anything so if it’s OK with you, I’d like to go without,” Tony answers, suddenly worried that that won’t fly with Steve.  He knows what the media says about him, about all the people he’d been with.  But he also knows that he hasn’t been with anyone since Pepper and he makes a point of getting tested regularly.  He can’t be too careful since he had an electro-magnet shoved into his chest, any sort infection potentially fatal.  Steve’s face brightens though and if Tony’s not mistaken, there’s a little relief there, especially if the kiss he then gives Tony is anything to go by.  Steve throws the condoms over the side of the bed and reaches for the lube, popping the lid with his thumb and smearing some over his fingers.  It’s expensive and custom made because hello?  Billionaire.  A billionaire that likes only the finest of everything, including lube.   And why the fuck not?  Steve then brings Tony’s brain almost to a stuttering stop when he sticks his lube covered fingers in his mouth to taste. 

“I was curious,” Steve shrugs.  “During the war, it was either gun oil or spit.” 

“During the....,” Tony’s mouth drops open.  He’s known for a while that Steve isn’t as innocent as he lets on, especially not with what’s gone on over the last week or so but seriously?  _Fuck._ He grabs a hold of Steve’s huge bicep and pulls him in for a desperate, crushing kiss, swallowing the squeak that gets him.  He’s so busy devouring Steve’s mouth that he’s only vaguely aware of the snick of a cap being opened again and even less aware of where Steve’s hand has disappeared to until he feels strong fingers slowly start rubbing between his ass cheeks.  His eyes flutter open to find Steve’s own almost completely black as he watches Tony.  The blond is balanced above him, all that muscle and power being held up by one outrageously huge arm and he's silently asking Tony's permission, despite the fact that he has now has his middle finger ghosting over the brunet’s pucker. 

“ _Please_ Steve, fuck....just...”  

That’s all the permission Steve needs to slide that first finger in slowly and god it feels good.  Its sends sparks dancing up Tony’s spine and has him arching of the bed.  It’s been a while since he’s done this but he knows he can trust Steve to go as slow as he needs.  

“Fuck....” Steve breathes as he watches Tony and the brunet doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Steve swearing.  “God, you look _amazing_ Tony.”

Tony isn’t ashamed to admit that he preens a little at that.  What?  He likes being told that he’s amazing.  Who doesn’t?  Steve rewards him by adding more lube and slipping in a second finger and yeah, it’s definitely been a while since Tony did this because it _burns_.  And Steve, because he’s _Steve_ , just seems to _know_ and stills his fingers to let him adjust.  Tony feels hot all over, a heat that itches under his skin as the burn circles the boarder of pleasure and pain.  He feels hot from Steve’s fingers, hot from Steve’s adoring gaze and hot from the fact that he’s actually in this situation at all.  He’s amazed that they even got here to this point, that Steve actually _wants_ him.  Perfect, gorgeous Steve wants _him_. 

“Tony?” Steve’s hand still and his voice breaks through Tony’s thoughts and he’s utterly mortified to feel tears prickling at his eyes.  “Are you OK?  We can stop if it hurts too much.” 

“NO! Don’t you fucking dare stop!” Tony growls and rolls his hips down on Steve’s fingers.  “Just...not done this in a while.” 

Steve doesn’t answer, just starts sliding his fingers back in, giving his wrist a twist and Tony arches up off the bed when Steve’s fingers brush over his prostate.  Where the _fuck_ did he learn to do _that_?!  Tony is going to make sure he finds that out later and he silently adds that to the growing list of people he needs to track down and personally thank.

By the time Steve adds a third finger, Tony is covered in sweat, his very expensive sheets gripped tightly in his fists and desperately trying to hold off from coming all over himself.  Steve is preparing him with bone melting precision, stretching him carefully whilst kissing him senseless and Tony can’t take any more.  He’s actually pretty sure that he’s dead, Steve having killed him with his awesome sexiness and that this must be heaven.  

“Steve, _please_...”  Tony gasps and he doesn’t even recognise his own voice.  “I’m ready.  I’m _so fucking ready_ , please.  Need you in me.” 

Steve groans and slowly withdraws his fingers, kissing the whimper from Tony’s lips at being left empty.  He sits up, pulling Tony in by the hips until he’s resting on his thighs.  He picks up the lube with a shaky hand before spreading it over his painfully hard cock.  Tony watches through barely open eyes as a full body shiver runs through his Captain’s body from his own touch and can’t help reaching out with both hands, needing to touch the blond, needing to anchor himself.  Steve laces the fingers of his free hand with Tony’s, his other hand guiding his cock to the brunet’s entrance to push in slowly. 

“Oh...my.... _god_.....,” Tony groans, his breath leaving him in a rush at the feeling of Steve and his fucking perfect cock filling him up, owning him.  He’s glad that Steve was so thorough because there’s barely any burn, leaving him free to drown himself in the unbelievable feeling of Steve sliding home.  He’s pretty sure that all of his bones have turned to nothing but goo because _fucking hell_ ; this is the best fucking feeling in the history of everything, _ever_. Steve stills when his hips meet Tony’s, propping himself up over the genius with an arm either side of the brunet’s head, waiting for Tony to adjust before he can start moving again.   “Move Steve.  _Please_ , for the love of all that’s ho....” 

Tony chokes off the end of his sentence when Steve drags his cock back out slowly enough that it makes sure Tony feels every last inch before pushing back in.  The pace he sets is slow, languorous and it’s not long before Tony is hanging on to his sanity by the skin of his teeth.  It’s too much and not enough, all at the same time.  Every roll of Steve’s hips sends sparks skittering up Tony’s spine. 

“ _Steeeeve_....,” Tony gasps out when the blond’s cock scrapes over that spot inside him, sending his back arching off the bed.  Steve gets an arm around his lower back and dear god; lifts the genius up and into his lap.  That just means that Steve is pushing back in even deeper than before and it’s a good job that the Captain is holding him up because Tony is now beyond all coherent thought.  His muscles feel like mush and when Steve wraps both arms around him, holding his close as he sets a faster pace, Tony is utterly convinced that he’s dead.  Nothing would feel this good if he was still alive.  Steve presses his cheek against Tony’s, his breath little puffs next to his ear, mumbled words ghosting across his skin.  Tony clings to the blond’s arms, just barely managing to hold on as Steve takes him closer to the edge.  

“God Tony, you feel so fucking good,” Steve groans into his ear and Tony can do nothing but whimper as the heat builds.  The air feels heavy, filled with the sound of the moans tumbling from Tony’s lips and the slick slide of sweat covered skin.  Tony’s entire world narrows down to the feeling of Steve inside him, the sound of Steve’s whispered words and the scent of the man surrounding him.  He’s not going to last and he doesn’t fucking care.  And when Steve gets a hand between them to wrap around Tony’s cock, he doesn’t stand a fucking chance.  He’s been on the edge for too long, wanted this for too long and he’s utterly doomed when he pulls his head back far enough to look into Steve’s eyes to find them staring right back at him.  There’s something in those baby blues that says things to Tony that he’s not ready to think about, not yet, but it’s what sends him barrelling over the edge, throwing his head back and coming with a shout all over Steve’s huge hand and both their stomachs.  His vision blurs and his world goes white, every muscle in his body going rigid as he  jerks through his climax, Steve slowly fucking him through it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve is mumbling into the skin of Tony’s neck when his brain comes back on line.  “So beautiful, so perfect....” 

“Steve,” Tony croaks, his head feeling like it weighs a ton when he moves it to seek out Steve’s lips with his own.  The kiss is slow and lazy, despite the fact that Tony can feel Steve shaking underneath him, desperately holding off his own orgasm.  Tony kisses all the parts of Steve’s face that he can reach as the blond holds him upright with those fucking ridiculous arms of his.  “ _Steve_.... stevestevestevesteve......” 

“Tony, I need....,” Steve mumbles, unable to help the roll of his hips and Tony feels utterly fucked out and like he’s floating about 5 feet above his own body. 

“ _Please_ Steve, need to feel you,” Tony whispers and locks his hands behind Steve’s neck so that the blond can grip his hips as he starts thrusting up into him.  He’s over sensitive and completely uncoordinated but then so is Steve now that he’s so close.  There’s no rhythm to it but Tony couldn’t find a fuck to give if he tried and when Steve’s fingers tighten and dig into his hips, he manages to drag his head back far enough so that he can watch Steve come apart.  It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen as the blond clenches his jaw, blue, blue eyes locked onto the molten brown of Tony’s as he drives in one more time and stays there as he marks Tony from the inside.  Something passes between them silently in the heated gaze and Tony knows then that he’s never letting this man go, not when Steve is looking at him like that.  Tony feels stripped bare and exposed, a raw, open wound but he also feels cherished and.... and _loved._ It’s terrifying and exciting and he _wants_ it.  God help him, he wants it.  He’s never been able to hide from this man, Steve won’t let him and right now, he doesn’t want to hide, not any more. 

Steve slumps forward against him and Tony wraps every limb he has around the blond, burying his fingers in the now sweat damp hair.  Steve gently lowers them back to the bed, propping himself up long enough to slowly and gently pull out of Tony.  He gets up and pads to the bathroom on what Tony can see are shaky legs before coming back with a warm, wet washcloth to wipe Tony down with.  He throws it off to the side somewhere and pulls the smaller of the two towards him until Tony is sprawled happily across that stupidly massive chest.  They lie in sated silence for a while, Steve’s fingers trailing up and down Tony’s back, both happy to just.... _be_ for a while.  

“Well, that was.....” Tony says eventually, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah.”  

“You're really good at that.”  

“Um, thanks?”  

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that? Was it those USO girls?  Or some hot French waiter? Two French waiters?” 

“Tony...”  

“... or did you do some tent hopping with the Commandos.....”  

“Tony!”  

“.....right, sorry.  Insensitive.  But you've totally done that before and I just want to know whe....”  

“ ** _TONY!_** ” 

“Hmm?”  

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

 “Sir, yes sir!” 

 

****   ****    ****   ****   ****

 

 

Hours, possibly days later, Tony doesn’t know, doesn’t care, he reminds himself to thank Dr. Erskine somehow because Steve's refractory period is _astounding_.  He's currently sprawled across Steve's stupidly wide chest again, completely fucked out and gleefully aware that he'll be feeling tonight for a week.  To be fair, he never wants to let Steve out of his penthouse now that he has him here.  They're both somewhere between waking and sleep, just happy in their shared afterglow and enjoying the closeness.  Tony can feel Steve's steady and reassuring heartbeat under his cheek and he can't help the self satisfied smug grin that he's pretty sure is now a permanent fixture.  

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve murmurs, bringing a hand up to card through the now unruly mess that is Tony's hair.    

“Hello? Genius,” Tony mumbles against a ridiculously hard pec.  

“So?” 

 “So....?”  

“So what are you thinking about?”  

“How much I love your cock,” Tony's grin widens as Steve coughs out a laugh.  

“Tony....”  

“Oh you love it Cap, don't lie,” And Tony lifts his head enough to see Steve's blush but also the wry grin he’s giving the top of Tony's head.  “I was actually just thinking that I need to send thank you notes to.  I mean, in the course of 2 weeks, you’ve discovered how to throw some serious shapes on the dance floor, suddenly dragged your wardrobe into the 21st century and learnt some serious dirty talk.  More than a little disappointed it wasn't me but I'm not going to complain.  Too much.”  

“A gentleman never reveals his secrets Tony,” Steve replies with a smirks that Tony can hear rather than see.    

“So, no thank you notes then?” Tony yawns.  “Anyway, pretty sure I can figure it out by myself.” 

“Well, you have mentioned something about being a genius.....” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure I like all this snarkiness that you seem to have acquired,” Tony lifts his head to lazily squint at his Captain. 

“Oh, because you’re the only one allowed to snark?” 

“I’ll have you know Steven, that’s _exactly_ why,” Tony tries for a threatening look but he just doesn’t have the energy to make his face work. 

“If you say so,” Steve grins back sleepily. 

“I do say so,” Tony yawns again and he's not ashamed to admit that he wraps himself around Steve like an octopus. Yes, Tony Stark is a cuddler, what of it? “Now, a few hours sleep and then the workshop will come a ‘calling.”  

“Oh no you don't,” Steve's voice turns a little stern as he wraps his arms around Tony and doesn't that feel awesome?  “You're not going anywhere.  Unless there's a world ending emergency that we're needed for, you're staying right here.  I'm not done with you yet.”  

“Is that a promise Captain?”  

“You're damn right it is,” Steve growls, turning them both over so the Tony is completely wrapped in Super Soldier, something that he’s not ashamed to admit he absolutely _loves_.  “Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.  You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
